Who let the dogs out
by TheBloodyBlackRabbit
Summary: Post BD, All the Cullen children are board so they decide to throw a party. Havoc is sure to follow should a certin Jacob Black invite himself and his pack to come.


Night had just fallen and Bella had put Renesme to bed a while ago in Edwards room. Jacob was off patrolling with his pack and Carlisle and Esme were off at a doctor's convention in Alaska. Leaving the children all alone…

"I'm so board!" Alice groaned hopping into Jasper's lap. He laughed and just hugged her close.

"Alice your always board" Edward chuckled putting his arm around Bella.

"I'm board too" Bella piped up.

"Amazingly so am I" Rose sighed laying her head on Emmett's lap.

"Let's have a party!" Alice perked up leaning forward in excitement. Rose and Bella smiled, even the boys eyes lit up.

"A beach party?" Bella asked hopefully.

"There won't be a beach, you know there's only one and that's in La Push. Sam's still kind of touchy right now about the whole Volturi thing." Edward gently reminded Bella.

"Who cares, we could have it in the back yard! I want a Beach Party"

"We could set up a volleyball net" Rose sat up smiling "And a stereo system and we could be in bathing suites."

"I get to doctorate the yard" Alice jumped off Jasper's lap and dashed up stairs to look for any decorations she could find.

The boys dashed off to find trunks and Bella went up to check on Renesme. Rose grinned evilly and walked outside.

"Jacob, oh Jacob," She called into the night.

"What up blonde?" Jacob appeared behind Rose. Rose wrinkled her nose at the smell of the shape shifter, werewolf, oh who cares what they are they reeked.

"Listen there's some boxes in the basement we need moved and Bella had mentioned that you guys would like something to do around the house just to earn your keep. I think it's about time you did so could you do that please?" Rose tartly asked.

Jacob mused looking slightly distrustful at Rose "Really, and why don't you guy s just do it considering you could do it in half the time we could let alone probably lift all the boxes at once if you chose."

Rose rolled her eyes "I never said I wanted you to, it just needs done. So will you do it or not?"

Jacob smile "I can't wait for you to be in my debt blonde. I'll bring the pack in and have those boxes moved in a jiffy. Do we get food as well?"

"Are metal bowls to fancy?"

Jacob laughed and morphed to call in the pack. Rose turned on heal and headed into the kitchen.

She felt a little sorry for what she was about to do, so she cleaned out the cabinets and fridge taking all the food into the basement.

Going back up stairs she waited for the Jacob to come sauntering through the house. "You wish my lady?" He bowed gallantly before her.

"Just move the boxes dog and organize them in some sort of way."

Laughing Jacob led the pack down stairs. Once the last one was through the door Rose closed it with a little click and locked it tight.

Then taking out some of there tools she sealed off the door with a couple of steal plates.

'That should hold them till the parties over with' Rose nodded turning off her blow torch. On the other side she could hear Jacob trying to open the door yelling plenty of profanities at her.

"Thanks Jacob." Rose yelled then ran upstairs to get ready.

About an hour later Bella walked into the back yard. She smiled, Alice can get carried away.

There was a stereo system with at least five speaks about as tall as Alice herself, a volleyball net, an inflatable pool, a hot tub (where Alice found a hot tub she would never know), tiki torches and lanterns to complete the picture.

I low whistle sounded behind her. Turning Bella smiled at Edward who was in simple white trunks with blue waves on them. He in turn eyed his wife in her dark denim two piece halter top with mini skirt.

Alice danced out in a black string bikini with Jasper close behind her in plain black trunks. He shifted uncomfortably at first having so many of his scars showing, but one look at Alice's smile told him it was worth it.

Rose finally walked out and everyone rolled their eyes. She had on a red string bikini that just covered her tits, and her bottom might as well have been a thong. Emmett was still eyeing Rose hungrily in his red and yellow trunks.

"Wait what about Jacob" Bella suddenly asked looking wearily at Edward's window.

"Don't worry. I locked the dog and his pack in the basement" Rose looked smugly at her. Everyone smiled, even Bella, and they began the party.

They were playing volleyball, and Alice had Emmett's ipod plugged in when _Who Let the Dogs Out_ came over the speakers.

"I love this song!" Bella cheered and hit the ball back over the net.

_Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]_

Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]  
Who let the dogs out? [[who, who, who, who?!]  
Who let the dogs out?

When the party was nice, the party was bumpin' [Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo]  
And everybody havin' a ball [Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo]  
I tell the fellas "…start the name callin'…" [Yippie Yi Yo]  
And the girls report to the call the poor dog show up! [ha ha ha ha]

"Did you hear something?" Alice caught the volleyball and looked around.

"Like what?" Jasper asked looking concerned at his wife.

"I don't know it sounded like a blow torch turning on."

Rose shrugged, "It's not mine I put it away in its secret cubby hole."

Shrugging they all went back to their game.

_Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]  
Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]  
Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]  
Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]_

I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back ruffy, Get that scruffy  
Get back you flea infested mongrel [pant]

I'm gonna tell myself I might not get angry [Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo]  
To any girls calling them canine [Haye!! Yippie, Yi, Yo]  
Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" [Yippie Yi, Yo]  
You fetch a woman in front and her mans behind [ha ha ha ha]  
Her bone run out now

"Ok now I'm serious I can hear a blow torch." Alice stopped the game again.

Suddenly a loud boom was heard from in the house and the howls of wolves echoed off the walls. Everyone looked to the house and out the back door came Jacob and his pack.

_Who let the dogs out [who, who, who, who ?!]  
Who let the dogs out [who, who, who, who ?!]  
Who let the dogs out [who, who, who, who ?!]  
Who let the dogs out [who, who, who, who ?!]  
_  
"WHO LET THOSE DOGS OUT!" Rose screeched jumping as of the wolves ran by her legs.

All the vampires were jumping and dodging wolves, who in turn were having a ball reeking havoc on the back yard.

_Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone  
All a doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone  
All a doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
_

"You forgot to give us a few bones to chew on while we were down there." Jacob taunted Rose from the stereo system "What can I say we got bored."

"I'm going to kill you Jacob Black," Rose gave him the finger and kicked the nearest wolf to her.

Jacob just laughed and morphed to join the fun.

_Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]  
Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]  
Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]  
Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]  
_

"AHHH!" Rose screamed as Jacob morphed and picked her up.

"You look a little to dry my lady." Jacob started walking to the pool.

_I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back ruffy, Get that scruffy  
Get back you flea infested mongrel  
_

"Put me down before I get flees you mongrel."

"Oh hot headed are we lets cool that off." Jacob unceremoniously dropped Rose into the pool and ran off.

_Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my mind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
that Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and my white short shorts  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they do…ah-ooooo(howl)_

"Emmett!" Rose yelled trying to get out of the pool. In an instant Emmett was there pulling her out.

"You ok babe?"

"No that stupid dog….is being stupid!"

Emmett chuckled "That's what they do best, probably why they're called stupid dogs."

"Shut up Emmett" Rose hit him only making him laugh more.

_Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]  
Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]  
Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]  
Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!]_

Bella had successfully jumped on Edward's back and was glaring evilly at Jacob for disrupting their party when she heard giggles and clapping.

Looking up at the house she saw Renesme sitting on the back steps watching everything going on. Beside her was Rose's blow torch and goggles.

Lowering her head in defeat Bella giggled into Edwards ear "Looks like we know who let them out."

Edward looked over at the house "Yep and she's proud of it too. So, much for secret cubby hole."

_Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!] [Yippie Yi, Yo]  
Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!] [Yippie Yi, Yo]  
Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!] [Yippie Yi, Yo]  
Who let the dogs out? [Who, who, who, who?!] [Yippie Yi, Yo]  
_

Alice sat by her window watching the whole thing with Jasper. "Are you sure you don't want to go down there and get involved?" Jasper whispered into her ear.

"Nope because in about one minute Esme and Carlisle will be home, and I prefer to be out of this mess. Let's go on a long weekend trip."

As if on cue, the black mercerizes pulled into the garage in the blink of an eye Esme and Carlisle were standing on the edge of the yard looking at the fiasco going on.

"What in the world happened here?" Esme asked.

Everyone froze; Bella hopped off Edwards back, Rose released her grip on Jacobs's neck who quit laughing because it didn't hurt all the bad, and all the wolves morphed back into human.

"Well you see…" Bella started then everyone tried to tell what happened.

"Hold on hold on." Carlisle quieted everyone down. Then he looked beside him for Renesme was pulling on his coat bending down he let her touch his check. Straightening he looked right at Rose.

"I don't know why you guys were having a party and I don't care, but locking the pack in the basement? You can fix that door up missy."

Everyone slowly began backing into the shadows hoping to get away. "As for the rest of you" Carlisle finished "You can clean the back yard, the basement, and the rest of the house for that matter till Esme is satisfied with your work."

Alice smirked as she and Jasper slipped away from the window and began packing a bag for a long weekend. Everyone knew that when it came to the house, Esme was a neat freak. Nothing short of perfect would be good enough for her.

"You really didn't think I would forget about you?" Carlisle asked from the doorway.

Alice looked up eyes wide; she had quickly changed into a nightshirt and shorts. "But I was up here the whole time with Jasper. Why do I have to be punished?"

Carlisle shook his head with a small smile "Alice I've known for a long time you might as well be my daughter. I know you better than you know yourself some days, and one thing I know is neither Rose nor Bella could decorate that yard as good as you. So get cleaning kiddo."

Alice swore and grabbed Jasper hand leading him out side. "Watch your tongue young lady." Carlisle said as she walked by.

Alice opened her mouth then quickly shut it, seeing that what she was about to say won't help things.

It was a long Saturday for the Cullen children and Jacob's pack. Only one who enjoyed it was Renesme, because who could be mad at Renesme? Even if she did let the dogs out.


End file.
